


Skidding Together

by aksuallysmommymilkers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Animal Death, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Scat, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aksuallysmommymilkers/pseuds/aksuallysmommymilkers
Summary: Skeppy is just an ordinary high schooler who just turned 18. Badboyhalo is just another kind soul in the infinite expanse of our world. One fateful day, Zak skids into Darryl, and both of their worlds turn upside down.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 39
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Skeppy x Badboyhalo fanfic, featuring Dreamnotfound <3   
> P.S. It has Scat  
> AU where you can see your soulmates skid marks on their underwear??
> 
> (Zak and Darryl haven't met each other yet in this chapter)

Zak’s phone screen shone brightly at his face. It was 3 hours past his bedtime. Even though he was 18 his mother alway told him to get a good night’s sleep. “6 pm or you will turn into a toilet!” she always said. He believed her when he was young, but knew now this was false. The routine started from a young age and helped him wander off into his vivid imagination at night, though. He seemed to wake up in a forest, a mystical, luminous one. Fairy lights strung at every branch of every tree. This was a place where he could truly be free. No worries rang through his mind, not even the fact that he had to wake up in a measly few hours and pull himself together for school. A fairy guided him to a shallow, murky pond which glimmered with an intensity of a thousand spotlights with every glance back and forth. The voice that whispers to him belonged to heaven within the cloudy bright community above the clouds. It seemed to whisper a soft nothing to him before he woke up in a dark bedroom that smelt of sweat and dirty laundry.   
“Fuck.” Morning again. He dreaded having to trudge to his car and start the ignition that let out loud moans of exhaust. When he entered the heavy steel doors that gated the hell he had to attend everyday, his friends greeted him with a pleasant smile.   
“Happy birthday, Zak!” one shouted with excitement.   
Though it was his birthday two days ago and they had missed it, the greeting was still nice. It was ‘the big 1-8’ as his father said. Years of pressure weighed upon him as he had to have his life together in the next few months, when in reality he had never worked a real job a day in his life.   
Thinking about his future started him off on a track of love. He had never had a girlfriend before. He had always wanted someone to hold and cherish and spend all of his time with. His friends from physics could never fill up that empty hole that burned a deep dark abyss in his chest. Someone's hands stroking his, running his long tanned fingers through another mans-  
What, where did that come from? A man?  
Never in his life had he had a girlfriend, yet his unconscious mind went straight to a boy? It couldn’t be right, gay is a sin. A sin that he could never commit. He shrugged his shoulders as he slipped back into the dreadful reality of history in 4 minutes.   
Rushing to class he heard a short conversation slip through his ears.   
“Have you seen them yet, since you turned 18?”  
“Yeah, I woke up this morning and they were there, placed properly in my underwear!” two students from down the hall spoke to each other. Right, the skid marks. He had forgotten to check his panties two days ago when he first woke up to being 18. He had heard before that once you turn 18, your skid marks appear on your soulmates undergarments. He would soon be able to figure out who his soulmate was, and where they were. Something about interrogating other people that he has met along his high school journey seemed off. Well in the name of finding his soulmate, a new expedition set out. Who are you, where are you? I will know you.

~

After his long draining day at school, he was excited to see his friends. He had known them for many years and grew quite close to them the past few months when he had to lean and rely on them for their support for the coming years he would face as an adult. Seeing their joyous stretched out smiles made him happy and could cheer him up after a fatigued day of quizzes and exams.   
As Zak walked onto his driveway, the ground softly trembles and a roaring engine pulls up about 1.5 inches before him.   
“Dude, you almost knocked me out!” Zak exclaims while waving his arms in the air as if he were a wrinkly old man scolding young children for playing on his lawn.   
“Oh come on now, Zak” Dream replied, “I know what I’m doing. Plus I would never do anything to dent my new ride.”  
The truck that almost knocked Zak straight into a stretcher was a hot pink monster truck that had boisterous rainbow flags on the wheels. An internal dialogue in Zak's own mind started that it was rude for one to be this open about his sexuality. He shrugged his shoulders and moved on as his friends Dream and George climbed out of that hideous truck. Zak walked them into his garage and set up those foldy chairs that you would take camping as a kid. They continued to have a long talk about life and eventually got onto the topic of skid marks and soulmates.   
“I mean I knew that George was my soulmate before we saw each other's skid marks were the same.” Dream said looking over to George with stars in his eyes.   
Their relationship was quite beautiful, even though it was two men. Zak could really tell that they were in love. He told his friends all about how he wanted to fall in love one day.   
“I’m sure you'll find that one day, Skep. Everyone has a soulmate, you just have to find your way to their skid marks.” George explained to Zak.   
Zak pondered for a bit before George and Dream told him that they had to go ‘do things.’ He knew what they meant by that, they were probably going to go have a sloppy make out session in that rambunctious truck of Dream’s. When they left, Zak got ready for sleep and layed down in the cloud he called his bed. He slipped back into that dream where he was in the luminous forest, a place he could really feel comfortable and be alone with his thoughts. He confronted the fairy tonight and asked her a question. Is it a sin to be gay? He told her. She responded with a light sigh and told him it wasn’t, it is perfectly normal and one should embrace who they truly are. The fairy disappeared back into the tall forest and left Zak alone with his thoughts. Maybe… maybe I am.  
HOT!!


	2. Chapter Two

Wake up. “Beep! beep! beep!” Skeppy’s alarm clock rang.Skeppy rummaged his left hand through his deliciously long hair and groaned deeply. “Man do I really have to wake up?” He whispers to himself. “Yes,” a voice within his head replies. The voice wasn’t Skeppy but… something different. The voice was higher pitched than Skeppy’s, oddly nasally. “Fine…” Skeppy replied to that voice.  
Dragging himself out of his delicious bed, Skeppy wanders over to his bathroom and looks himself in the mirror. Deep, dark midnight orbs. Smolderingly assertive eyebrows. Long, delicious hair that ruffled and messed itself through the course of his slumber.

‘Damn. I look good’. Skeppy thought to himself.  
‘God, you do look good,’ The voice within him replied.

It was that damn voice again. That stupid, annoying, high-pitched voice that Zak heard just a few minutes ago when he woke up. But, there was something endearing about that voice, something special. What even is that voice? I’ve never heard a voice like that before, Zak thought. 

Skeppy lets his eyes wander over to the clock on his wall, “Sh*t! Fuck! I’m late for school!!” He screams.

BBH POV  
*Context: BadBoyHalo is dreaming*

Everything is foggy…. Everything except- except that devilishly handsome man staring into the mirror at his own reflection.   
Who is that man? He looks… beautiful…. Ethereal… 

The mystery man stares heavily into his own reflection, and begins to run his nimble fingers through his long, thick hair.   
“Damn. I look good” Darryl hears an omniscient dream voice murmur into his ears.

“God, you do look good” Darryl murmurs back in his sleep. What prompted Darryl to say that, he isn’t sure. What he is sure of, is that the man looks damn good.   
As soon as that magical dream started, it was over. Darryl jolted up quickly from his sleep. 

What was that? He’s able to recall dreaming about something… someone… but the details are beginning to slip away. What did he even look like? What did he say? The details fade…   
Muffins. I remember nothing. 

SKEPPY POV

I stare into the boring linoleum ground of my chemistry class. Once again, my teacher is droning on and on endlessly about punnett squares and Bohr diagrams. I look at the clock.   
“Only 11 in the morning? It feels like it’s been an eternity! They have got to be trolling me,” I whisper to myself, grudgingly taking out a paper and pencil as my teacher orders us to. Of course, I have to obey. 

‘When can class finally be over??’ I thinks   
All of a sudden, that stupid jock Bryce yells from the front of class, “What is that smell bro?” He asks loudly. The teacher seems to know what’s happening, she puts on a gas mask from behind her desk. After a silent moment of sniffing, the class erupts into disgust. 

“Ew it smells like shit” A girl sitting beside me exclaims  
“What is that smell? Someone open a window now!” Another girl yells  
The teacher replied calmly, “Relax, it’s just the odorous scent of skid. The first marks are always the most pungent after all,” 

“Wait, no one in our junior class is 18 though, why would there be marks already?” The girl from before remarks.   
“Well, maybe one of my students has an early birthday,” the teacher dryly replies, “Come on, you all can deal with it. Finish taking these notes.” The lesson continues.  
I’m embarrassed. I know that the skid smell was me, I turned 18 just yesterday, but thankfully no one knows that I’m older… 

As my teacher talks, I realize something else. Sure, I smelled the Shit-smell. But, for some reason, it didn’t smell bad to me… It smelled…. Good? Delicious? I’ve never had turds smell like this to me before… What is happening?   
During lunchtime, Skeppy sits alone, outside today instead of the usual cafeteria spot. His only friends Vurb and Spifey left on a band trip, so he was all by himself. He sits and lounges around on his phone for a while, munching on his hot wings, and checks the recent Minecraft news.

Damn, Jeb is one hell of a man He thinks to himself  
I’m so fucking bored… Skeppy thinks, just when the voice from this morning returns.   
“Hi!” he suddenly hears a high-pitched voice screech. 

Zak looks up, and is shocked to find that this time, there’s a face attached to the voice! Standing in front of him in the grass, a short and stout man stands. He’s wearing square framed glasses and a black hoodie rimmed with red detailing. The man’s medium-length brown hair is swept over his forehead and frames his face perfectly. The thing that stands out most to Zak is the man’s piercing hazel eyes, almost staring into his soul.   
Your eyes are beautiful Skeppy thinks to himself, almost saying out loud but stopping himself

Shaking himself back to reality, Skeppy responds, “Hello!”   
“Hi, I’m Darryl, but most people call me Bad,” the man in glasses offers cheerily, “You looked a little lonely, so I thought I would come and say Hi!”   
“Oh, hello Bad!,” Skeppy looks up and responds, “My name is Zak, but most people call me Z or Skeppy.” 

‘So this is the man whose voice I heard all morning’, Zak thought to himself ‘Wow… My expectations surely were exceeded’ He thinks to himself deliciously. ‘Well, this should be fun…’   
“So,” Bad begins, “you looked a little lonely… and I wanted to ask if you wanted to hangout sometime!”  
“Sure, of course!” Skeppy replies immediately. Skeppy knew that whatever happened, he wanted to become closer with this Badboyhalo character. 

Over the course of the next few days and weeks, Zak and Darryl become closer and closer friends, spending every waking moment together. You could even call them best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is hospitalized. I’m broken. I dont know how much longer I can do this for. Writing isn’t the same anymore NOTHING Is the same alright? I can’t do this. I am crying tears of sadness first I saw Velvet’s tweet about antfrost and I cried a bit and then I saw that Mark is still in the hospital… Still grinding out content for his fans because he is just a dedicated and loving creator! I Can’t take it any longer Antfrost and velvet are so sweet and lovely I am going to Sob! Genuine tears filled my eyes and then I scrolled down and saw MARK IN THE HOSPITAL!!!!!! I CANT DO IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!! I Just cant. There are too many things happening right now. I have a math test tomorrow my friend said it was difficult MARK IS IN THE HOSPITAL!!!!!! What if someting terrible happens to mark I don’t want to think about it But I know it’s a possibility! What then???? He is just a beacon of light in my life everything Mark does is pure and joyful. His content that he makes for his fans every single day is to entertain and spread joy to other people and NOW He is in the hospital!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I Just don’t know how much longer I can take this there are tears streaming down my face as I type this…. Ant front and velvet tweet is still fresh in my mind and I Don’t even understand Does no one find me appealing anymore? The last person who had any interest in me was in 8th grade and I said no because they are a man who Sweated a lot and Smelled bad I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even as I type this Mark is still in the hospital what is he thinking right now??? Is he dreaming peacefully in the hospital or is he feeling pain I don’t know but I Just hope markimoo is alright… He doesnt deserve to be in the hospital all he has ever done is spread Joy on the internet and Cause millions of children to be happy Why do bad things happen to good people?!??!?!?!?!?! I hope mark is doing alright I dont even want to watch his recent update because I dont want to see Markimoo in The hospital!! I am not crying anymore but Im feeling a little sad Antfrost and Velvet are just so cute and sweet What am I supposed to do about it?!?!?!??!?! ANd their cat is so cute every time I click on the picture to expand it I see their sweet adorable little cat and then I feel even more sad because I dont have A cat and I really want one??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And They are so cute together It makes me want to cry because they are so sweet and awesome together and its just so sweet I think we should add Velvet and antfronst to the fic… Sorry kind of long authors note x


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy starts to admit his feelings to himself… things get heated! Wow guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter :3 I stayed up until 6 am writing it and then 2 am the next night writing it as well. I have been very dedicated to this please, and I just wanted to let you all know that it’s free to leave a like and subscribe, plus, you can always unfollow later. It’s free and it’s awesome. Only .005% of people who are reading this fanfiction are following… I know some of my readers find me quite annoying at first, but if you don’t, leave a like :) xoxoxoxox

Skeppy woke up and groaned, reaching to shut up his phone. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed and stretching out his body. As soon as his mind gained consciousness, he recognized the familiar moist feeling in between his asscheeks. Skeppy sighed and made his way to the bathroom, pulling down his pants and examining the skid mark he’d left from the previous day. Skeppy quirked a brow. The shit was a lot thicker today, and it spanned across most the length of his underwear. It was a rich chocolaty brown color. He narrowed his eyes, examining the shape.

He’d been noticing recently when he mentioned the shape of his skid marks, his newly found best friend Darryl would chime in with a “Me too!” He started off thinking it was a coincidence, really, but it was getting suspicious. Zak sighed and continued his morning routine. He grabbed a granola bar on his way out, throwing his bag over his shoulder and smiling goodbye at his mom and sister.   
Once he was at school the day passed as it normally did. When it reached lunch, Skeppy did what he did everyday, and met up with Vurb, Spifey, and (of course) Darryl. Their conversation began as per usual. Vurb complimented Spifey’s attire and he went on and on about how passionate he was. Skeppy groaned. Boring. He turned his attention to Darryl and smirked a bit. At this point, the two were comfortable with a bit of flirting.   
“Hey, Bad.” Skeppy licked his lips and Darryl perked up attentively. Skeppy swallowed. Something about the way Darryl would easily accept his commands and do what he asked tickled his insides. “-My skid marks today- they were so thick and… they almost painted themselves across my whole undies.” He licked his lips and held his breath in anticipation. Why was he so nervous?

He watched as Bad’s eyes widened and his pale skin flushed a pretty pink. Skeppy smiled to himself. God he was so pretty. “M-m-m-mine too!” Bad laughed nervously, placing his hand on the back of his head sheepishly.  
Skeppy finally let out the breath he was holding, smiling impossibly huge. Bad didn’t understand where this sudden euphoria had come from but couldn’t help smile instinctively in response.  
“What the fuck are you two lovebirds on about-” Vurb laughed, a disgusted expression shared between both him and Spifey. The two perked up from their trance and laughed nervously. Skeppy felt his cheeks grow red.   
“You know, I heard something once about skid marks and their correlation with soulmates.” Spifey barged in, looking from Zak to Bad. Skeppy perked up and quirked a brow. “Yeah?” He said, egging Spifey on. This all sounded too familiar.  
“Dunno exactly- something like you and your soulmates having the same skid marks. I know it sound stupid but-” Spifey started, sounding delightful with his honey filled sugary sweet accent. Skeppy, though, eagerly cut him off. “No-no it doesn’t sound stupid!”

The others had gone silent and Zak really comprehended what Spifey had told him. This was the second time he’d heard of this whole skid marks thing. It couldn’t be a coinkydink. Zak just swallowed silently, holding in his breath. No. No it couldn't be that because Darryl didn’t like him- and he didn’t like darryl. Simple as that. He wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be gay. Skeppy groaned to himself, running a hand through his long luscious locks. “Sorry guys- I-I need a minute.” Zak excused himself, leaving his friends concerned. 

He took a deep breath, making his way over to some other friends, Dream, George, and Sapnap. They were fooling around with one another, throwing food across the table and laughing incredibly loud. On his way, he saw dream lean over to George and place a firm kiss on his cheek. Gogy wogy just grinned stupidly, letting a pink flush grow across his pale face. He then hit dream playfully, whispering something skeppy couldn’t quite hear from his distance. Whatever he had said though, made a crimson hue spread across Dream’s cheeks.

Skeppy took a seat besides sapnap, nervously smiling at the three. Dream smiled back, shaking off the embarrassment from whatever George had said to him earlier. “Hey-” Skeppy smiled awkwardly and the three said hi back.  
“I have a question- for dream and george.” Skeppy bit his lips nervously, looking down. George and Dream hummed, asking him to continue. He took a deep breath and then looked to face the two. “How did you know? That you-?” Dream just laughed and George finished Skeppy’s thought. “Liked boys?” He followed his words with a laugh of his own.

Skeppy looked down, ashamed of himself. A straight person wouldn’t have to be asking these kinds of questions. He mentally slapped himself. God what was wrong with him.  
“Well-” Gogy Gogington Gog-meister started, “funny enough, Dream was the person who made me realize.” He laughed and looked up to his partner, full of pride and excitement. “Same here.” Dream added, taking his gazing eyes off of George and onto skeppy. He smiled softly.

Skeppy just nodded silently, eyes still shamefully on his lap. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pat him gently. He looked to his side to see where this mysterious presence was coming from. He looked up to see sapnap and his loving, soft, sweet, amazing, awesome, loving, husky, cute eyes. Skeppy smiled, feeling a little more welcome.

“What about,” Skeppy paused for a moment, realizing how insane his next words were about to make him sound, “What about skid marks?” Zak cringed at his own words but watched as Dream and George looked to each other, laughing stupidly.   
“Aksually-” George had begun, laughing as if what he was about to say was positively ridiculous (and, considering they were talking about skid marks, it was). Dream turned to Skeppy, finishing his boyfriend’s thoughts. “Yeah… we started noticing we had the same skid marks. It was really odd at first… but then we got it.” They stared into eachothers eyes another moment longer, laughing hazily. 

Skeppy gulped and felt the world around him collapse. The noisy cafeteria became a muffled mess in his ears. He really thought about him and Bad for a moment. About what they were; what all of his confusing feelings meantIt was too much.  
Pulling skeppy out of his haze, Sapnap slapped him right on his flustered, soft, and sweet cheek. Skeppy gasped, holding a hand over his aching cheek. “Ow! What was that for!” He furrowed his brows, eyes wide and angry.   
“Dude you looked like you were about to pass out!” Sapnap yelled, full of worry. Skeppy just groaned, but realized the harsh blow was only out of concern. He sighed. He didn’t want to tell them about him and Bad, he was only starting to get used to the idea of maybe having a crush on him. 

“Sorry- I just… me and Bad… we’ve been having the same skid marks for a-a-a-a-a-a-a-awhile now… and I don’t know-” Skeppy looked down to his lap, fumbling with his fingers nervously.  
“Well, do you like him?” Dream butted in.

Skeppy groaned, grasping his amazing and wonderful and insanely awesome and sweet and voluptuous hair in his hands. “God I- I don’t even know if I’m gay, dude…” Skeppy just laughed at himself in disbelief. He never thought he’d be in this situation.   
“Well the way that you stare at his dump truck-” George muttered under his breath, met with a playful slap from Dream. The two giggled and Skeppy planted his face into the lunch table. He just groaned again, muttering “I DON'T KNOWW” through his arms.

~

Badboyhalo laughed nervously, running a hair through his non-existent hair (he was bald, so bald). Him and Skeppy rarely got any free time with one another, considering Vurb and Spifey were always finding their way to tail behind.   
They were both at Bad’s house, studying for some stupid history test Skeppy couldn’t even remember. The two of them were too focused on one another rather than the real task at hand. Neither of them seemed to really mind, though.   
The two giggled like little girls at the stupid jokes they tossed back and forth. They both laid on Darryl’s bed, asses up, swinging their legs and intertwining them every once in a while. 

A silence fell across the room, and suddenly Bad and Skeppy were left staring into one another's orb sockets. The smiles drained from their faces. Zak’s eyes glanced down to Darryl’s soft, pink, plump lips. His breath hitched.  
“Bad. I have to tell you something.” He swallowed, turning away from Bad and looking down to the bed sheets. His face was flushing a dirty shade of crimson red.   
“What you muffin head? :3” Bad smiled comfortingly, though his gaze didn’t meet Skeppy’s just yet. He was too nervy. 

“I-I-I the skid marks… haven’t you ever… I don’t know- been suspicious of them?” He sighed, turning to face Bad. Darryl had a confused expression on his face. “Where are you going with this, Geppy-pooh?” He quirked a brow and Skeppy took a deep breath, continuing on.   
“Don’t you get it, Darryl! We are soul mates! We have the same skid marks, we always have! Ever since I turned 18! Didn’t you think it was odd? How we’ve always had the same ones?” His heart was racing rapidly, pounding loud. He could feel the adrenaline running through his short body. 

Bad cowered back a little bit, a look of disbelief on his cute little muffiny sweet face. Why was Skeppy getting so worked up over this? “Zak-” He said gently, cupping his hands on Skeppy’s sweet cheeks. They stared into one another’s eyes for a long moment, as if they were both in trance. The world around them melted away, and for the first time, they were truly alone.  
“Bad…” Skeppy whispered breathily. He swallowed, melting into Badboyhalo’s soothing touch. Darryl leaned in, their lips meeting gently. They started kissing, softly pecking at one another’s lips. The pace of their kissing picked up, they were both eager and the kisses became sloppy.

They parted from each other's lips, a trail of drool lingering between the twos’ mouths. Skeppy smiled softly, the smaller boy mirroring his expression.   
“Skeppy, I’ve known. I just didn’t think you liked me back.” Darryl laughed nervously, Zak breaking the tension with a laugh of his own. He leaned down, placing a firm but short kiss on Darryl’s lips once more.

“Show me.” He said, leaning down and whispering into Bad’s ear. Badboyhalo gasped, clenching onto the back of Skeppy’s T-shirt. “M-m-my skid marks?” Darryl’s breathing was rapid. Skeppy could feel his heart practically pounding through his chest.  
He smirked down at the boy, biting his lower lip with anticipation. “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK NSFW WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER OwO <3 It gets a little frisky! I was nervous writing this haha but I hope you guys will enjoy it <3 Btw my school has SHUT THE FUCK UP testing soon so I might not be able to keep up as much… :p :( :L So please be patient with me I am working as hard as I can to write this novel because penis vagina sex xD am really pasunite about it. Anyways… i have to go to bed early for church tomorrow morning :3 hail jesus yall!

Skeppy carefully examined Badboyhalo’s skid marks. “Your skid marks are so beautiful.” He swiped his hand around the slewed shit around his asscheeks. He whispered into Daryl’s ear, “Your pattern is so elegant..” Badboyhalo moaned, “Go on,” he could feel his cock hardening. Zak removed his hands from the other man’s buttocks and placed them on his cheek, swiping the remaining feces across his cheek. He leaned forward and licked it off. He pushed him towards the bed, caging him in. Adrenaline rushed in his ears, he licked his lips. “Tell me to stop.” The only response he got was a guttural noise. Zak pulled down Daryl’s pants, practically drooling. He noticed a bulge, “Oh you dirty little whore,” Skeppy smirked. 

Badboyhalo practically sharted in response, launching shit all over Skeppy’s pants. He was oddly turned on by this. He wiped his pants, collecting poop on his fingers. He forced his shit-covered fingers into Darryl’s mouth, feeling a tongue lick his finger practically clean. Skeppy tore off his pants, having an idea in his mind. 

Then all of the sudden, BOOM! A gay little hot pink monster truck came crashing through their walls. Skeppy rolled out of the way, clutching Darryl in his hands. “What the fuck??” shouted Zak. There was a squeak. Was Rat here? He quickly pulled up his pants and leaned over to look at the aftermath. There he was. A gay little boy that goes by Georgenotfound aka George was sitting in the passenger seat, clout goggles resting on his forehead. He was holding an iced coffee in his left hand, sipping it.  
He said. “F#%#^ts.” and signalled Dream to drive off, destroying the other wall in the process. He heard “The LGBT community just pisses me off,” in the distance as they drove off. And behind them they left a flattened rat.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi everyone!!! This is the last chapter the epilogue..  
> I really loved writing this story <3 In this chapter Skeppy and bbh are married living together being the best YAOIIII couple ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SKEPHALO 5EVER!!!! This also has scat #scathalo ;))))
> 
> BTW this takes place liek 7 years later xD

Waking up to the smell of Darryls skid marks, Zak feels refreshed and ready to start the day. “Darryl, I want to lick ur skid marks so bad,” Zak said hornyly. “I mean we’ve been together for soooooooo long and I haven’t been able to even LICK them like WHAT THE HELL MAN!!!!!” Darryl wasn’t sure how to respond; he honestly didn't want Zak to lick his skid marks yet. “No, Zak you can't lick my skid marks,” he said in response. Zak stormed off feeling turned off and no longer horny. :broken: Zak takes off his pants and starts to throw his shit at Darryl. Unbeknownst to Zak Darryl was into scat so he liked that. He came at the sight of his husband’s dookie flinging across the room into his face. “Y’know what Zak u can lick my skid marks :))))))))” Zak went up to kiss Darryl wrapping his arms around his shit covered body.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like this >-< I worked so hard on it!  
> Also I made some mood boards for some of the characters!  
> Badboyhalo: https://pin.it/4JV5Ejb  
> Skeppy: https://pin.it/77IUWos  
> Dream + George: https://pin.it/2SbCXLX  
> I also made a cover!! >:) : shorturl.at/inrAU  
> Anyways enjoy the story :D


End file.
